


Street Racing

by RileyMasters



Series: Time's Clicking Away: 15 Minute Fics [2]
Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Community: 15_minute_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which one goes racing, and another reams them for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street Racing

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you decide to do a challenge at 1:30 AM with a really high fever. Have fun.

"So let me get this straight. You, in a complete moment of idiocy, decided that trying to street race through the streets of Shuggazoom was a brilliant idea, and you actually did it twice, only to get caught by Antauri."

"That's the gist of it…"

"The fact that you're alive is just wonderful. Wait, the fact they let you drive is a miracle."

"You do realize that Antauri already gave me an hour long lecture, right?"

"You don't deserve a lecture!"

"Why thank you. Tell that to Antauri!"

"You, Mister I'm-Shuggazoom's-Hero-And-I'll-Do-Whatever-I-Please, deserve to be in jail!"

"I thought you were on my side!"

"Why? You should be six feet under, not whining about a little lecture that you earned. It's pathetic, really."

"Thanks for the vote of support, Nova."

"You're welcome, Sprx!"

The resident leader of the Monkey Team and his second-in-command sat in the otherwise deserted main room. Both were alternating smirks and winces, as Nova reamed Sprx a new one.

"Should I go and save Sprx?" Chiro asked, glancing at his mentor in a moment of silence.

"No. I believe this is the best punishment he could ever ask for."


End file.
